Sin ideas
by katzumy
Summary: Misaki tiene una muy importante tarea, pero no tiene idea alguna de como llevarla a cabo, su amable casero Usagi-san querrá ayudarle, ¿aceptara? ¿el resultado será bueno?mmm, si lo quieren saber, lean este humoristico y romantico oneshort XD


Sin ideas.-

Takahashi Misaki, el estudiante "normal" de universidad, se encontraba perplejo sobre una mesa de la casa que compartía con el muy reconocido escritor Usami Akihiko, no sabía qué hacer, estaba al borde de la desesperación y con su cara contra la mesa de centro, las ideas no fluían en lo más mínimo.

-Agh, no puedo con esta estúpida tarea… ¡ni sé por qué los estudiantes de economía tenemos que llevar esta materia!- gimoteaba mientras golpeaba la masa repetidas veces.

El hombre de cabellos grises lo miraba desde la cocina, muy extrañado y con una taza de café en la mano.

-… Misaki… yo podría ayudarte- le ofreció su ayuda con tal de que dejara de golpear la mesa que parecía se iba a romper en cualquier momento.

- De ninguna manera, puede que este sea tu fuerte, pero no aceptaré-

-¿Por qué no?-

-La respuesta es obvia- se levantó mirándolo de lado – porque el maestro reconocerá que es el trabajo de un famoso escritor como tú de seguro… además… - lo señaló acusadoramente –estoy seguro de que a cambio de tu ayuda me pedirás algo a cambio, algo como mi cuerpo ¡y eso sí que no!- refunfuñaba recordando la última vez que aceptó ayuda de su casero.

_-Wow, muchas gracias por tu ayuda Usagi-san, gracias a ti salí muy bien en el examen- reía el chico moviendo el examen con una puntuación de 89._

_-Te lo dije Misaki, con mi ayuda es imposible que falles… sin embargo- el chico paró su celebración mirándolo –como saliste muy bien y eso de ayudarte a estudiar fue algo extra, tendrás que pagarme extra también-_

_-¿De qué hablas Usagi-san? Si quieres que te compre otro de tus amados osos de peluche lo haré con gusto como paga o si prefieres que te haga una cena especial, también puedo hacerla-_

_-No seas inocente Misaki- sonrió macabro haciendo que al chico le recorriera un escalofrío –mi recompensa debe ser mucho más grande que eso – dicho eso, tomó al chico por la cintura, lo llevó cargando por las gradas y lo acostó sobre su enorme cama._

_Por fuera de la habitación con la puerta abierta, solo se veía como la ropa de ambos salía volando y se escuchaban los gritos del muchacho intentando escapar hasta ceder por completo e intercambiar aquellos alaridos por estridentes gemidos de placer._

_El día siguiente en la universidad el chico estaba agotado sobre su mesa._

_-¿Te sientes bien Misaki?- le preguntaba Sumi-sempai tomando un jugo frente a él._

_-Sí- lo dijo con desgano._

"_Ese maldito Usagi-san, fue tan brusco conmigo que me duele todo el cuerpo" pensaba el adolorido estudiante de 19 años_

-Oh vamos, sí te quejaste esa noche, pero no fue exactamente por disgusto-

-¡Cállate pervertido!- le tiró a Suzuki-san a la cara –de todos modos será mejor que yo lo haga, después de todo escribir una historia corta que transmita nuestra vida actual para la próxima semana no puede ser tan difícil-

6 días después, domingo…

-¡¡WAA!! ¡¡Usagi-san, estoy frito!! ¡No pude escribir nada en 6 días!- se lamentaba el joven intentando arrancarse el cabello de la desesperación -¡seguro que el maestro me fulminará con todos los libros de la biblioteca!-

-Tranquilo Misaki, no tienes porque exagerar, un maestro no puede ser tan malo-

-… Usagi-san… ¿recuerda cuando tuve que ser hospitalizado porque el borrador de la pizarra me dio de lleno en la frente y me hizo sangrar?- se le quedó viendo mientras el escritor recordaba cuando había llegado al hospital y vio a Misaki en la cama con los ojitos de arroba y una sonrisa de delirio, con vendas en la cabeza y el culpable a un lado, como no podía meterse con el maestro, despedazó y quemó al borrador como si de un ritual de maleficio para el que lo lanzó se tratara.

-……. Tienes razón, te fulminará- fue su alentador comentario.

-Uagh, que ánimos me das – estrelló su frente en la mesa –no hay salida, moriré-

-Aun estas a tiempo para pedirme ayuda-

-¡De ninguna forma!, ¡no quiero que me chantajees como siempre haces cuando te reto!- recordaba las incontables veces en que encontraba algo perdido en los rincones del departamento, consiguiendo solo que su casero se burlara de él al usarlo como quería.

-Bueno, te daré algunas ideas gratis, solo porque no quisiera volver a verte en el hospital o reprobando, mi amado Misaki- esas palabras hicieron sonrojar al muchacho, de inmediato quiso reclamar como siempre hacía, pero le fue imposible, fue obligado a mirar a su acompañante por esa mano grande y fría que lo tomó por la barbilla, acercando sus rostros –en esa ocasión… me preocupé mucho por ti… Misaki- la forma en que Usami Akihiko decía su nombre, ese tono profundo y bajo que resonaba en sus oídos, clavándose en su pecho, enmudeciéndolo y haciendo que la razón se escapara por la misma ventana abierta, por la que imprudentemente, el amor del dueño de esa voz había entrado y que al chico de 19 años le impedían separarse, permitiendo que esos labios brillantes, se juntaran con los suyos, como lo habían hecho ya miles de veces antes.

Sin el más mínimo reproche, se dejó envolver de nueva cuenta por ese profundo sentimiento que se forjó a fuego lento después de ir conociendo a ese escritor, podía volver a ver ese día cuando lloró sobre su hombro y ese mar de pensamientos extraños corrían a su alrededor; todo aquello era una imagen nítida reflejada en sus parpados oscuros, la imagen era remplazada por otros recuerdos semejantes, era extraño, no había pensado en eso en un largo tiempo… pero así había sido, ese había sido el resultado de la entrada de Usagi-san en su vida… justo… lo que el maestro le había pedido.

Por fin Misaki tenía en la punta de los dedos la historia perfecta, que era su vida y que estaba seguro que complacería al maestro… pero… en esos momentos se estaba besando con Usagi-san… e incluso se estaban acariciando sobre las ropas acostados en el sillón, no se dio cuenta cuando paso, pero la verdad no le importaba mucho ahora, ni tampoco la tarea, eso podía esperarlos a terminar aquel acto de amor y entrega que iniciaba entre los 2 ocupantes de la casa, sí, podía esperar, después de todo, ¿Cómo olvidar su vida con Usagi-san, si él estaba a su lado ahora mismo… amándolo?

Ya era lunes en la tarde, el famoso escritor con 2 premios en repisa y libre de trabajo gracias a su puntualidad (si, como no, la verdad solo había desconectado el teléfono para evitar las llamadas y regaños de su editora Aikawa, que por suerte estaba de viaje y le era imposible irlo a matar) esperaba tranquilamente a su koi mientras tomaba una taza de café, todo estaba muy tranquilo, nada podría eliminar esa atmosfera tan calmada… o eso creyó hasta que el estudiante universitario abrió brutalmente la puerta, sumergido en una nube de pesadez.

-Misaki ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunta tonta, pero la mejor por hacer en ese momento.

-… El maestro… me dijo que no era lo que había pedido…- se arrastró al interior del lugar, cerrando la puerta uno de los tentáculos negros que formaba su aura negra – estuvo a punto de reprobarme por inventar una historia tan fantasiosa y alejada de la realidad… cuando pareció recordar algo y me pidió que lo buscara en su oficina después de clases… así lo hice y él volvió a leer la historia… al final me aceptó el trabajo y me puso una muy buena calificación-

-Oh, pero eso es bueno, entonces… ¿por qué esa cara?-

-… Usagi-sensei… ¿usted conoce a mi profesor de literatura cierto?- ante eso el susodicho solo asintió curioso -… ah… y usted le cuenta todo lo que pasa entre nosotros… ¿verdad?- el mayor miró seriamente a otro lado evitando la pregunta.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- sacó sin ver un cigarro dispuesto a encenderlo, cuando Misaki se lo arrebató y le clavó una mirada aguda llena de rencor.

-¡¡Porque ya en privado me preguntó que si acaso la persona con la que vivía eras tú… y al contestarle con la verdad… se puso rojo hasta las orejas diciendo algo como…!!-

Flashback

_-Wow- intentó calmarse el asistente de profesor y eliminar el bochorno que sentía al recordar las descriptivas conversaciones que tenía con su amigo de la infancia sobre ese "inquilino" que tenía, sin nombre y sin edad, pero igual con lo detallista que era al hablar de él ya tenía su imagen en mente –varias veces pensé, que la persona de la que me hablaba Akihiko era más joven que él por sus reacciones infantiles a la hora de… ejem… hacer esas "cosas" de las que me habla con tanto esmero… pero… no me imaginaba que se refería a un mocoso como tú- ese comentario le heló la sangre al joven de 19 años, totalmente petrificado por la revelación de que su maestro ahora se había hecho de una idea así de él._

_-Kami-Kamijou-sensei… ¿acaso usted…?- su voz temblaba y tenía interminables escalofríos._

_-Sí, yo conozco a ese escritor pervertido con el que vives, tienes suerte de que me contara todo aquello, de otra forma no me habría convencido de lo real de esta historia sobre ti… mmm, veo que omitiste las escenas "fuertes" así es perfecto… algo meloso para un hombre, pero está bien, te pondré una buena nota a pesar de que tu redacción no es nada buena-_

_-Pero si no lo es ¿para qué le pone una buena calificación?- se sintió extraño al oír a ese severo maestro hablar de esa forma._

_-Esto solo pasará en esta ocasión… lo hago porque me da un poco de lástima todo lo que tienes que pasar a tu tan corta edad-_

End flashback

-Oh, ya veo… lo ves, te dije que en el fondo tu profesor no era tan malo- se salía por el margen el causante de esa vergonzosa escena reveladora con el profesor más temido.

- ¡No me vengas con eso ahora, más bien explícame…! ¡¿Por qué rayos les cuentas a las personas nuestras intimidades así sin más?!-

-Sé que ya abras escuchado esta respuesta de mi antes pero, como veo que aun no se te graba lo volveré a decir- se levantó empujándolo y poniéndole contra la pared acorralándolo con sus brazos y respondiendo con una mirada prepotente y dominante –porque yo quiero-

"Nii-chan… tú que vives tan ajeno a lo que pasa en verdad en esta casa con tu apreciado amigo… y eres incapaz de sentir mi enorme sufrimiento al sucumbir ante los juegos crueles de este hombre… aun que sea por error… ¡RESCATAME!" era su pensamiento entre sollozos y gritos mientras era arrastrado… por millonésima vez, al cuarto del magnífico Usami Akihiko, a quien amaba sin lugar a duda.

-¡¡USAGI-BAKA!!-

Fin…….

XD espero que no me maten cuando lo suba, es mi primer historia de esta pareja, e inclusive mi primer fic yaoi, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier petición será bien recibida, y cualquier amenaza de muerte también, pliss, si ya le leyeron y junto a eso esta pequeña nota, dejen un review, así me animo a subir mi otro proyecto, que será más largo y de las 3 parejas (romantica, egoist y terrorist) bueno, nos vemos en algún otro momento, bye.


End file.
